deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Clockboxxer/Alex Mercer vs Cole Macgrath DEATH BATTLE!
Invader Wiz: The supernatural are bound to be considered freaks of nature and shunned by society. Boomstick: And these two badasses here fit that title perfectly! Alex Mercer, the biological weapon of mass destruction. Wiz: And Cole Macgrath, the Prime Conduit. For this matchup, only the good version of Cole Macgrath will be taken into account. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Alex Mercer Wiz: The Blacklight Virus. A mutation-causing disease, it turns it's hosts into disgusting and vile creatures. Though it can have beneficial effects at times. Enter Alexander J. Mercer, a scientist working for Gentek. Boomstick: This Gentek was a wing for a private military thing called Blackwatch. Alex's job was to comission a deadly virus. But after a rumor about information leaking, Blackwatch was like "We can't have this! Fuck it! Let's just murder everyone that has something to do with this! Problem solved!" Sorry, Gentek. Problem not solved. Not solved at all. Wiz: As asanine as that solution is, they went through with it. Alex attempted to escape, but he was caught. And just like that, he met his end. ..... Boomstick: Or did he? Dun dun duuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn! Turns out Alex was a psycho and broke the vial for the Blacklight virus before he was killed. Wiz: The virus infected him before he died and he woke up in a morgue some time later. This is how Alex's story began. He would become the hero of Manhattan. Boomstick: Despite nearly destroying it and killing many. But hey, we all make mistakes,right? It was for the greater good anyway...I guess. Wiz: That's one reason why most consider him to be a villain. Also because he was a baseless villain in Prototype 2. Boomstick: Which was stupid, but whatever. BACKGROUND Real Name: Alexander J. Mercer Aliases: ZEUS; The Prototype Height: 5"11 Weight: 190 lbs|86 kg Occupation: Former Gentek scientist;Currently villainous tyrant One-man army Predecessor of James Heller Only really cares for his sister Wiz: Alex Mercer became invincible. The virus granted him enhanced strength to easily lift and throw helicopters and tanks, speed and durability. It also granted him a regenerative property to his body. Not only could he survive whatever was thrown at him, but he could quickly recover from damage. Boomstick: Alex was a hollow shell MADE of biomass able to manipulate it. And this gave him some pretty sick ways to fuck you up! POWERS AND ABILITIES Disguise Gliding Blade Claws Hammerfists Muscle Mass Whipfist ' '''Tendrils ' '''Shield Armor Boomstick: This guy's packed! Wiz: With his being able to shapeshift his biomass, Alex can glide on thin air, disguise himself into anyone and create several deadly makeshift weapons. Boomstick: He'll cut you up with his Claws and Blade, pummel you with his Hammerfists and make sure you can't get away with his Whipfist and Tendrils! Wiz: His Muscle Mass increases his strength and how far and fast he can throw objects. He can go on the defensive with his Shield and Armor, both of which are incredibly resillient to damage. And he can combine some of these powers together for maximum damage. Alex also possesses incredible senses. Boomstick: But you can't forget the big guns! Like the Bio Bomb, which basically turns someone into a living bomb. Try and defuse that shit! Wiz: Er...specifically, Alex infuses biomass into his unfortunate victim and they explode into tendrils that destroy anything in the path afterwards. Or he could do that himself via the Tendril Barrage which can cover all of Time Square. Critical Pain has Alex form a large mass of tendrils on his arm and shoot it forwards, leaving maximum destruction in its wake. Boomstick: But there's my personal favorite, the Graveyard Spike. Alex punches the ground, creating giant spikes that can easily tear apart tanks. So you can imagine what it does to a man. He can also punch the ground in a matter that creates a mini earthquake called the Biomass Expulsion Devastator. Wiz: At full power, Alex could easily destroy a city and become a large monster of biomass. Alex also, well, controls the infected such as the giant Juggernauts or basic Brawler Hunters. Mercer's Evolved form increases his strength, speed and durability to tremendous levels, too. Speaking of which, Alex has some impressive feats. He's fast enough to practically fly over water to get to a helicopter that was shooting at him. Since he can create sonic booms, Alex is at least the speed of sound on foot. And he can react to missles. FEATS Took out both his successor and predecessor Caused a worldwide infection '-Nearly ending the world' Survived a nuke by infecting a crow Took on Blackwatch and Cross Boomstick: He can lift up to 25 tons, survived a giant nuke by absorbing a crow and even nearly caused the end of the freakin' world! How can anyone takes this guy down? He seems unstoppa-wait, everytime I say that, the character turns out to not be unstoppable or invincible. Tell 'em, Wiz. Wiz: Glad you caught on. Anyway, despite being rather clever, Alex is prone to fits of rage And he relies on a steady supply of biomass to both regenerate and perform his abilities. And since his biomass is an extension of himself, hurting that would damage him, too. He's also susceptible to anything real life biomass is. Boomstick: And he can't swim? The hell? He's too dense! Alex also prefers to stay up close and in your face and lacks very strong ranged attacks. Eh, whatever faults this guy might have, I think we can all agree getting in his way would be a mistake. Because he's one one man army that's not falling anytime soo-''' '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCHwO17Mgq0 Boomstick: Oh. Humanity is stagnant. Dying. I would give it one body. One mind. Think about it--no more conflict. No more disease. No more suffering. Don't you see? I'm giving it a chance. Cole Macgrath Wiz: Cole Macgrath. Once a long time ago, he was simply a bike courier well versed in parkour and a free runner. Basically your average young man on the streets. This all changed the day he was assigned a delivery form someone by the alias of Kessler. Boomstick: The package blew up, devastating many city blocks and killing thousands. Somehow, Cole survived and gained super cool electricity powers afterwards! ''' Wiz: This transformed him into a Conduit, superhumans with extraordinary powers. Cole became a superhero, ready to protect the world. Being a Conduit, he was shunned from society and there were many after his head. Fighting tyrants and even other conduits, Cole would become a thing of legend around Empire City and later New Marais. '''BACKGROUND Real Name: Cole Macgrath Aliases: The Prime Conduit, The Electric Man, The Demon of Empire City, etc. Height: 6"0 Weight: 170 lbs Occupation: Former Bike Courier;Currently Heroic Conduit Possesses electrokinesis Cynical and Edgy Has a best friend named Zeke Boomstick: Being granted superpowers, you can already tell that Cole quickly became a powerhouse. Capable of defeating giant monsters, evil tyrants and conduits and entire armies. Whether it's the Reapers or Bloody Mary herself, this guy's got just the right abilities for the job! POWERS AND ABILITIES Shock Grenades ''' '''Megawatt Rockets Static Thrusters ' '''Induction Grind ' 'Lightning Tether ' '''Polarity Shield Radar Sense Precision Wiz: Cole is extremely adept in electrokinesis and is a great strategist. He can shoot lightning blots with a flick of the wrist and discharge electricity from himself omnidirectionally. His electricity itself is strong enough to shock those who wear insulated suits and those who are immune to electricity. Of course, Cole is immune to electricity himself. And Cole possesses a healing factor as well. Boomstick: He can shoot streams of lightning and shoot 3 lightning bolts at once called the Pincer Bolt. And with Precision, he improves his reaction time to where teleportation and lightning look slow to him! This move allows him to efficiently get a few shots on his foe. He can jump super high off cars with Induction Launch and his Polarity Shield acts as a great defense against attacks! Wiz: Lightning Tether works like a grappling hook and pulls him places while Lightning Hook is the opposite; it pulls opponents towards Cole. With Induction Grind, Cole can grind on rails and wires. While doing this, he's able to go faster than jets that go at hypersonic speeds. Static Thrusters allow Cole to hover in the air and his Radar Sense allows him to sense enemies, even shapeshifters. And his Shockwave pushes opponents back. Boomstick: Yeah, but that doesn't mean he's a slouch in close combat. He can charge his punches and kicks with electricity, further enhancing his already absurd strength. Cole can also use his Gigawatt Blades, which are basically big ol' claws made of electricity surrounding his arm. ''' Wiz: These blades can clock in at 20 Gigawatts! That's 20 billion volts. More than enough to fry a regular human. Besides these high voltage blades, Cole wields his only piece of equipment: his Amp. Made by Zeke, this dual pronged weapon can be enhanced by Cole's electricity, allowing him to give a high power beatdown to his foes. '''Boomstick: Look out! Cause Cole has a powerful ground pound called the Thunder Drop which he performs mostly from high vantage points! Man, what else has this walking lightning bolt have? Wiz: Electromagnetism. Boomstick: Cool. So, like a fridge magnet? Wiz: What? No. Maybe? Nevermind. Cole can magnetize cars, planes and other magnetic things with Kinetic Pulse. He can even lift enemies. On top of all that, he can change the direction of rockets and helicopters and make planes fly. He also has Sticky and Homing variations of electricity grenades called Megawatt Rockets. He has variations of Shock Grenades as well. Cluster sends out...well, a cluster of small grenades and Stalker homes in on foes from the ground. Cole also has minor weather manipulation. Later on, Cole gained cryokinetic abilities. Boomstick: Alright, you've been talking too long. My turn. Cole can shoot Freeze Rockets, create Ice Pillars and use Ice Launch. Basically your average cryokinetic abilities and powers. But enough with the boring stuff. Here come the Ionic powers! Cole can shoot out a wild or controlled Ionic Vortex. Basically a giant tornado of electricity and death. With Ionic Freeze, he shoots out a stream/row of ice pillars that freeze anything in its path. Wiz: But then there's Cole's strongest attack. The Ionic Storm. It rains down a hail of lightning stronger than that of a nuke. It can reach supernova level temperatures and can destroy on a molecular level. This can reach up to about 2 petatons of TNT. And with Overcharge, his power increases immensely. Boomstick: That's just his arsenal, right? Cause Cole's done impressive shit! FEATS Defeated the Beast Has wiped out multiple factions Defeated Bloody Mary Regularly takes down beasts and monsters Defeated Bertrand Boomstick: Cole constantly wipes out armies and defeated the strongest Conduit AKA the Beast which can destroy the moon and shrug off a nuke! Wiz: Cole can react to lightning with Precision and even without it. He dodged gatling gun fire with his back turned. And anti-aircraft fire in the midst of battle. He pried open the mouths of Devourers and the armor of Ice Titans which weigh the mass of a tank and can tank explosions respectively. And he lifted Alden's Tower off him after it collapsed on him. Alden's Tower was a huge building made of buses, cars, rubble and more. That makes him incredibly strong and durable. Even shrugging off an entire tower collapsing on him. Boomstick: But of course, nobody's perfect. Wiz: Precisely. Cole has a limited electricty source and constanly needs to recharge from other sources. That and he can be damaged by exposure to large quantities of water. He also is so volatile he causes guns, fuel and cars to explode. But nonetheless, Cole is a god among men who WON'T back down from a fight. See, that's where you're wrong Bertrand. Conduits aren't monsters. No, see powers don't kill people. Oh no, it's the person behind the powers that kill people. Death Battle New Marais, 5 PM Cole Macgrath stands atop a rooftop in the city known as New Marais. As he observed the activity, he thought about how to deal with the recent infection that had taken New Marais by storm. He was ready to confront the maker of this disaster--that of Alexander J. Mercer. After plowing through many Infected, Cole finds the source of the problem in an empty street in the middle of absorbing a poor military officer who was foolish enough to defy him. After Alex had his snack, Cole shot him in the back with a lightning bolt, garnering his attention. Cole: Alex Mercer, I presume? Alex smirked. Alex: In the flesh. And you're Cole Macgrath, correct? Cole: Heh. Right on the money. Enough with the small talk. Just why are you doing this? Infecting these innocent and admittedly not so innocent people of New Marais? Alex: Just as you said. Not so innocent people. This world needs help. Humanity needs help. And I'm pushing it forward. Think about it. One mind. One body. You should join-'' ''Cole: Yeah, lemme stop ya right there. I'm not joining you. I came to stop you. Alex: Really? What a shame. Guess I'll just add you to my supreme army. Cole: I'd like to see you try. Cole sheathes his Amp and sticks his left palm out while Alex prepares his Claws and hunches over in a fighting stance. It was time for a long time rivalry to be settled. FIGHT! Cole wasn't about to give Alex time to breathe. He fired a flurry of lightning bolts towards the one man army, hoping to end the fight quickly. But Alex swiftly dodged the bolts while running towards Cole, Claws equipped. Once he was close enough, he hacked and slashed the Electric Man, who surprisingly didn't shed a drop of blood. With one final kick, he sent Cole flying into a nearby pole, cracking it in half and putting Cole face first on the ground. Cole quickly got up on one knee and saw Alex coming in fast with his Blade. Once Alex got in close, Cole pushed him away with the Shockwave and got back up in a full recovery. As Alex landed straight on his back with a thud! ''Cole threw a Sticky Shock Grenade on his chest. It exploded, sending Alex flying up into the air. Alex lands back on his feet and picks up a nearby parked car and hurls it at Cole. Cole catches it with Kinetic Pulse and throws it back at speeds Alex couldn't perceive. The car lands itself in Alex's midsection, knocking him back some before he throws the car away. Cole runs up to Alex and throws a Megawatt Rocket at him, blowing him up in a fiery blast. ''Cole: Guess that's that. But the Prototype wasn't done yet. He jumped out of the wreckage and landed in front of Cole, Hammerfists ready. Cole takes out his Amp, ready. Alex throws a punch at Cole, who ducks under and stabs Alex with the Amp. Alex: Oof! Alex takes his other fist and uppercuts Cole, making Cole stumble and pull the Amp out. He then grabs Cole by the throat and lifts him off the ground, ready to absorb him. But before he could get the chance, Cole discharges electricity out of his body, shocking Alex and making him let go. Cole prepares an Ionic Vortex and shoots it straight at Alex. The vortex barrels along the street as it sucks in anything in its way, along with Alex who is bombarded with cars, mail boxes and pieces of debris. Afterwards, Alex is sent careening to the ground as some nearby civilians run away. Cole: Had enough yet? Alex gets up with a smug smile, unscathed. Alex: I'm just getting started. Alex runs at absurd speeds towards Cole and stabs him in the midsection with his Claws, this time shedding blood. He then throws Cole several meters away. Cole, staggering, absorbs some electricity from a nearby street lamp, recharging his reserves. Cole climbs up a building and starts hurling Sticky Shock Grenades from the skies along with some Clusters. Alex easily runs around them and runs up the wall of the building. Upon reaching Cole, ZEUS grabs and throws the Demon of Empire City off the roof. Alex drops down to come face to face with Cole. Cole activates his Gigawatt Blades and runs at Alex. Alex uses his Whipfist from afar, stabbing Cole and bringing the Conduit towards him. Big mistake. Cole gave Alex a nice beatdown with the blades once he got close. The final hit sends Alex tumbling a few feet away. Alex gets up yet again, extremely agitated. Alex was ready to end this. He started running away from Cole at high speeds, looking for someone. Before Cole could even give chase, Alex came back with a young man who had just become Alex's Bio Bomb. He threw him at Cole as the man blew up in Cole's face, sending him careening backwards. Cole gets up and throws a Freeze Rocket at Mercer. It freezes him on impact. Cole then breaks him out of it via Amp to the face. Alex activates Musclemass and throws an abandoned tank at Cole. The tank lands right on top of Cole, crushing him and exploding. But Cole shrugs it off. The Prime Conduit blocks an incoming Mercer's Blade with a Polarity Shield and socks Alex right in his face. Cole: Having fun yet? Alex: .... Bah, forget this! RAAAHHH!!!! Alex goes into his Evolved form and glares at Cole. Cole shoots a large stream of electricity towards Alex only to have it negated by Alex's shield. Alex then puts on Armor and rushes towards Cole with his Claws. He starts cutting up Cole, making him bleed out. The final slash sends Cole into an parked truck. Due to Cole's volatile nature, the truck blows up right in Cole's face. Alex: That'll teach ya to fuck with me, Macgrath! But Cole simply walked out of the explosion and absorbed EVERY single electricity source around him, Overcharging him and causing a blackout throughout the city. Cole: Enough of this shit! Cole prepares an Ionic Storm and lands it directly on Alex. Despite his efforts to block it, Alex is disintegrated into nothing. It was over. Cole had won. Now to deal with the infection. Cole hears Zeke call him on his phone and picks it up. Zeke: What's going on over there, man? Cole: Oh, you wouldn't BELIEVE it. KO! Results Boomstick: What? How did Cole win? Alex outclassed him everywhere! Wiz: Actually, you'd be surprised to find that Cole outclassed Alex for various reasons. For one, Cole was actually physically stronger. Cole can pry off the armor from Ice Titans and pry open the mouths of Devourers AND lift Alden's Tower off of him. That's superior to anything Alex has done. Boomstick: Ah, I guess you're right. Not to mention Cole can react to lightning so Alex's movement speed advantage was moot. And while Alex's regeneration was good, he can't survive the molecular nuke known as Cole's Ionic Storm. Wiz: Cole also had the natural durability advantage without considering healing factors. Surviving that tower collapsing on him for example. Let's not forget that biomass is conductive of electricity so Cole's Gigawatt Blades would absolutely destroy Alex. Not to mention Cole kept a much cooler head, a bigger and more varied arsenal and had a counter to almost everything Alex could do. Boomstick: Yeah, after hearing that, this loss doesn't seem so SHOCKING anymore. Yeah, Cole really put the HERTZ on Alex. Wiz: Dear god. Boomstick: Watt? Wiz: ....The winner is Cole Macgrath.' ' Category:Blog posts